


Dolls' Padded Judgment

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [6]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Mental Regression, Soiling, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Alice's precious dolls decide that she needs to relax. She's been fretting so much about her upcoming date with Marisa after all, and that can't be healthy!
Relationships: Kirisame Marisa/Alice Margatroid, Shanghai/Hourai/Alice Margatroid (Touhou Project)
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559869
Kudos: 9





	Dolls' Padded Judgment

"Okay. Dress, check. Hairband, check. Cute... no, not that, don't think about that, Alice."  
  
In the depths of the Forest of Magic sat a lone abode. A white house that was far too pretty considering the surroundings. If one were to look inside, they'd find a single girl standing in the middle of her living room, fretting over her clothes, her body, her hair, everything that might just make a girl like her worry. She took a deep breath as she pulled on her skirt, narrowing her eyes...  
  
"No, this won't do at all. Marisa would just laugh at me for being so high strung for our date..." The blonde muttered to herself as she tugged a little more on her skirt, sighing. "I knew I should've gone to Morichika's. The stuff that washes up in his store has a certain charm, and she'd no doubt..." She continued to trail off as she talked to herself, murmuring on a loop...  
  
The girl, Alice Margatroid, was known as a puppeteer beyond compare. Whatever she wanted to do, she could easily do with her dolls and the strings that commanded them. She was a natural prodigy at magic, and everything she cast or did was like second nature to her. So, why was she so worried about something as simple as a date?  
  
That question had an equally simple answer, and it all relied on the girl that she was interested in. The Ordinary Magician, Kirisame Marisa. She knew that she was an eccentric and impulsive soul, so she didn't quite properly mesh with the puppeteer... and yet, the way they had been working alongside one another to solve incident after incident left an impression on the blonde doll-freak. She just couldn't help fretting over the crush she had developed over these many strange events...  
  
"Hmmm... Haaah... No, this won't..." Alice continued to mutter to herself as she walked back and forth in her living room, rubbing away at her cheeks as she let her imagination run wild. The time for their date rapidly approached, and here she was, worrying about every little detail. It was so unbecoming of her, it was actually kind of sad...  
  
As the young magician continued to think aloud and worry her pants off, two figures slowly stepped around in the windowsills and on the shelves that decorated the living room. Two tiny, minuscule and utterly cute figures. Those being the blonde magician's most important creations. Shanghai and Hourai. twin dolls that she had used again and again, both for emotional support and as ammo during the many duels that arose in Gensokyo.  
  
The two looked to one another, wordlessly communicating as they observed their owner. She seemed so panicked, so utterly out of it, that they definitely needed to do something to fix this problem. Whatever could they do though? She had done so much for them, but when had they ever done something for her? It was vexing, troubling and many other things beyond that.  
  
That's when it hit the two. The black-clad Shanghai jumped down from her hiding spot on the shelf as she snuck into another room, the blue Hourai following behind her as Alice continued to wander back and forth without noticing their presence.  
  
The two of them found what they were looking for moments later, as they opened up a hidden box underneath Alice's bed. A secret compartment, one that she had been careful not to reveal to anybody. Not even her dolls. But unfortunately, her attempts to bless the two with their own sentience had left them being rather... mischievous in their own way. So much so that they both grinned as they reached into the box and pulled out one single garment that was bigger than both of them combined.  
  
Their owner's wonderfully oversized diaper.  
  
Meanwhile, in the adjacent room, the puppeteer finally seemed to calm down as she took a deep breath. "Okay. Alice, this is pointless. You're going to get teased by Marisa regardless of what you do, that's what she tends to do to Reimu and everyone else too, so why are you..." She muttered as she put a hand on her heart, blushing all over her cute face. "...It's because I love her, that's why I'm so worried about her thinking I'm weird. That has to be it, isn't it..?"   
  
Her continued fretting was soon cut off as she heard something bump up against the door, prompting her to look towards her bedroom... and that worried and loving blush on her cheeks suddenly turned into pure embarrassment as she saw both of her dolls lugging one of her deepest secrets into the room. "Wh- How? What? Why!?" She started shouting as she nearly dove towards the diaper, trying to snatch it out of their little hands to hide it away once more...  
  
Unfortunately for the taller magician, the dolls had size as an advantage. Using their magical power, they both flew out of the path of her dive, resulting in one grounded girl that was now left utterly vulnerable to whatever those two cheeky things wanted to do to her. A small giggle left their inanimate lips as Shanghai pulled out her sword, causing a worrying aura to grow from her form.  
  
"Nnnghh... How did they even..." Alice muttered as she turned onto her back, only to suddenly shriek as she felt the doll's blade brush up against her skin. She could feel her face getting drenched in sweat as she was swiftly disrobed, leaving her completely naked, not even her flimsy and grandmotherly panties being spared such a fate. Her arms quickly darted to cover up her breasts and her crotch, almost on instinct because there was no way that the two dolls would actually use the moment to tease her...  
  
What they would do, however, was toy with her mind. Something that Hourai had gotten quite good at after attempts to puppeteer some of the lesser dolls at the puppeteer's insistence. Strings flew from the less detailed hands of the doll, as the larger girl suddenly felt her body growing limp and her arms dart to her side. "S-Stop, don't do this... M-Marisa's going to be here soon, she's going to bully me over all of this..."   
  
Shanghai's small and fingerless doll hand slid over the larger girl's lips to quiet her down, prompting her to instead gulp and pout as she was being treated like a child... Which...  
  
A little sniffle reached both dolls' ears as their blonde master started to sob. They had realized why she had hidden away the diaper, and most importantly why she was fretting so much. At her core, she was still a big baby, and she just didn't know what to do. But that was okay. They were here for her.  
  
"N-No, that's..." Alice muttered as she saw the memories of her lonely days flash before her eyes. Cuddling with emotionless and cute dolls in bed, all while garbed in nothing but that enormous diaper that covered up most of her midsection and enough of her thighs that her knees were in danger of being covered just the same. She certainly loved just having fun in private like that, but that didn't mean she was a baby at heart! Hourai was doing something to her mind, and she didn't like it one bit!  
  
"S-Stahp!" The blonde magician shouted, only for her eyes to widen as a bit of drool ran down her chin. She realized that she was slurring her speech, and her sight grew blurrier the more the blue doll messed with her mind. Forcing those infantile thoughts to the forefront and making them the most important part of her personality. After all, only babies played with dolls. Whether it was the cute ones or the independent ones like her...  
  
Her mommy dolls...  
  
Hourai seemed to smile as the strings returned to her 'hands' while she dragged the diaper over, opening it up properly as she pushed it underneath the infantilized girl's bottom. She had successfully puppeteered the proper baby mindset into her master's head, now she just needed to look the part.  
  
Shanghai lifted the drooling blonde's legs to make it easier for the blue-clad doll to push the middle of her enormous diaper through her legs. It wasn't a small feat given the sheer thickness, but thankfully since there weren't many adult smarts or resistance left in Alice's head, they had all the time in the world. Even as her stomach started to rumble and a little bit of gas started to slip out of that pitiful butt.  
  
Once the middle had been successfully pushed through that gap, it was easy for both dolls to coordinate their efforts, taping up the diaper and making sure that it was snugly snapped shut. They pushed their tiny 'hands' up against the plush padding to check, before nodding to one another as they confirmed that they had done a good job.  
  
And not a second too soon, as it turned out moments later. Big baby Alice strained and groaned as she felt a cramp building in her belly. A cramp that Hourai had specifically pushed into her mind after making sure that she thought of the two dolls as her mommies. "M-Mommyyyy... A-Alice poopy..." She slurredly muttered as she struggled to sit up, to no avail since she couldn't get a proper grip with her little weak feeties.  
  
The pain soon subsided as she let out a satisfied gasp, and in turn, her diaper started doing its job. Containing the huge mess that slid out of her hole and started filling up every little inch of space in there. There was quite an amount of space that needed to be filled, but with how her body had been toyed with, that wasn't an issue. She pushed and pushed, feeling better and more satisfied as time went on. Her nipples quickly grew erect as she drooled, pushing every little inch of intellect that was left in her head straight into that padding.  
  
And what a mess she made. Though her diaper was big enough to cover up her tummy and most of her thighs, it was still left completely dwarfed by the sheer size of her poopies. Not even seconds after it had left her belly, the massive snake that made up most of the load had slithered its way around her legs three times over, causing her diaper to sink and sag as it quickly grew a dirty and disgusting brown. And that was just the solid stuff, it started falling further down as she added on all of the watery manure that pooled up inside of the proverbial mountain that was her mess. And to top things off, her weak bladder gave way, leaving the front of her diaper to turn quite squishy and yellow due to all the pee that was being lapped up by the absorbent fabric...  
  
Both dolls hugged their drooling little baby, as the two suddenly heard a knock on the door. They looked to one another, as a devilish look became visible in their otherwise emotionless eyes.  
  
"Aaaaalice? Yooooo? Where are you, da ze?" The voice of Marisa came from beyond the door, as she kept knocking until she received an answer. She couldn't believe that she had been seemingly stood up by the puppeteer. Normally, she was the one scolding her over being late or not punctual or anything, but here she had been, ready for her and everything. It was so weird...  
  
"Eeh..." She muttered to herself as she adjusted her hat, only to slip a little device out of her pocket. "Well if she's not answering, I just have to do this the hard way, da ze." The blonde in black and white muttered as she concentrated a bit of magic on the lock, blowing it open as she stepped inside.  
  
What she saw the second she stepped into the living room, and what she smelt, immediately caused her to flinch in shock. Leaving her... utterly vulnerable to Hourai's manipulation. She could hardly tell that something was slipping into her head until it was too late.  
  
"Wh-Wha... guh... gaa..." Her eyes grew unfocused as a slip of drool ran down her chin. It took much less time for her brain to be rewired in just the right way, as evident by the growing stench from her poor panties hidden behind her dress. It sure was a good thing that Mama Shanghai was coming over with a diaper for her big witchy baby too, something that made the unfocused witch giggly as a pool of yellow gathered at her feet.  
  
Shanghai and Hourai shared a glance as Marisa was laid down beside the big stinky baby, while her diaper slowly started to expand in the same fashion that the puppeteer's had. They were really made for one another, that much was evident by the way they started to cuddle and play with one another despite the heavy loads between their legs. And to make things that much better, they still got their 'playdate'! All in all, the two dolls had done such a good job.   
  
A stray thought came to their minds as they looked out of the door, into the forest of magic... And a grin crept onto their faces, a proper one as their mouths began to animate. So many unhappy girls needed a pair of helpful mommies, so they could forget everything and just enjoy babyhood like their Master had...  
  
So many future babies and the two dolls had all the time in the world to make them realize what they truly were...


End file.
